


Sleep

by BartyJnr



Series: Michael [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hurt Michael, Lux - Freeform, Wings, drunk Ella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartyJnr/pseuds/BartyJnr
Summary: Ella is drunk. Not fall over yourself, fight with the banister and throw up over yourself drunk, but stumble up the stairs, giggle at everything and wonder about the weird stuff drunk. The sort of drunk just before you think you’ve superwoman and take a running jump off a obviously dangerous height, not that Ella had ever thought that way…
Series: Michael [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954735
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, honestly, the comments and the Kudo’s made me write another part. I never aimed to continue it, but here it is. I hope it lives up. I have other smaller plot bunnies brewing about these two.

Ella is drunk. Not fall over yourself, fight with the banister and throw up over yourself drunk, but stumble up the stairs, giggle at everything and wonder about the weird stuff drunk. The sort of drunk just before you think you’ve superwoman and take a running jump off a obviously dangerous height, not that Ella had ever thought that way… 

Lux had been wonderful. In Ella’s mind, it will always be a great thing to watch Lucifer and Chloe dance with one another, skirting the edge of decency with the grace of a thousand suns. The music bumped, the lights shone, the drink was strong. The only thing missing was someone to stay with Ella, with Mazikeen off with whatever gender had caught her attention now, Deckstar whispering sweet nothings in the corner, and Linda being on Charlie duty whilst Amenadiel naps. She wishes she could have convinced Michael into coming, but his answer had been a resounding ‘no’, despite how much begging was thrown his way. 

Thinking of the scarred twin, Ella thinks about how surprised she is with his reaction to staying in her apartment. He had tried to cook her breakfast one morning, leaving Ella to demonstrate the correct use of a fire extinguisher and later how to order drop off deliveries from a cell phone Lucifer has gifted, he had taken well to the xbox and TV in general, now at a point that he knew all of the Mortal Kombat Finishers and was currently learning the Tekken moves and combos. 

She has noticed the sudden uptake in coffee, and now that she thinks on it, Ella realises she has never actually caught him sleeping as of yet. He even manages with refold the sofa, and fold all of the blankets, neatly piling them to one end of the sofa. Then the thought hits her; he won’t have sat up awake for her tonight, surely? It’s two AM, he must be asleep by now. Ella grins to herself, jumping into the nicely ordered Uber and gives over her address. 

The stumble up her stairs in the flat block nearly stump her. Stupid lift being broken again. It takes much longer than it should, but finally leaves her leaning up against her own front door, giggling at her own issues of getting the key into the keyhole. The door opens a lot harder than she means, leaving her near on falling through her doorway, hushing at herself whilst quietly pushing the door closed, making sure to lock all the locks. 

Kicking off her boots, she slowly tip toes towards the sofa, grinning when she sees it folded out, blankets covering the edges, TV and all lights out. 

_”Gotcha…”_ Ella whispers, tip toeing forwards before stilling as a groan echoes the room, followed by the rustle of blankets shifting. She blinks heavily for a moment, then shifts around the sofa, ready to see a lot more than expected but is left somewhat disappointed (and blaming her drunk brain for even jumping to the conclusion) when she sees the lightly curled man, his face heavily furrowed as if he’s in some form of pain. 

She watches for a few minutes longer, taking note of Michael’s shaking right side, the muscles spasming causing him to groan again. It takes a further few moments for Ella to realise a few things; one, it’s a bit creepy to be watching him sleep, two, there is literally nothing she can do in the state she’s in right now, three, she should get into her bed now before her swaying causes her to fall into the sofa bed with Michael. 

The entire sofa is folded and set up with the folded blankets when Ella emerges from her room, heading straight for the tall coffee and breakfast burrito sat on her kitchen counter. Michael himself is sat fiddling around on Tekken as Ella moves to sit on the other end of the sofa, watching in slight amazement as Michael hits way to many buttons, his character putting the other character down amazingly fast (or at least Ella thinks so, but she also is a self professed button masher). Finishing off her burrito, she turns to look at Michael, catching his darting gaze a few times before he lets out a sigh and pauses the game, placing the controller down and moving to face her in turn. 

“Is this the part where you tell me I’m a wonderful guy but its time for me to move on?” He rumbles, cocking an eyebrow, causing his scarred face to pull slightly. 

“What?” Ella practically yelps in return, shaking her head sharply, “No! Nothing like that. It’s more an admission….”

Michael frowns now, tilting is head lightly, “Continue…”

“When I came in last night… well, this morning really, you were asleep and when I came in, you were groaning in what looked like pain?” Ella rambles off as fast as she can, watching Michael’s expression change from confusion to surprise to some what a dark anger, “I’m sorry, I know its really personal, but I just thought maybe, there might be something to do?”

The surprise returns over the slight anger, and Ella thinks she can practically see the emotions running through his eyes. 

“What would you mean by that?” His tone leads with confusion, tailing off into a touch of anger. 

“Well—“ She frowns, thinking for a moment before nodding to mostly herself, “It looked like your side was spasming, and I may not be wonderful, but I’ve been told that I can give a solid massage?”

The mention of his shoulder by proxy has Michael’s left moving to rub across his right shoulder lightly, a soft frown marring his face now. 

“You… you would want to… _touch_ that—me?” 

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to try and help you.” Ella smiles softly, feeling a little emotional at his response, “I can’t promise I’ll do much help, but I hope so… and you’ll have to tell me if I’m hurting you at all.” 

Michael sits, just blinking towards Ella in surprise. After a few moments of this, Ella jumps to her feet, waving her arms above her head.

“Or we can just forget this conversation happened, I’ll get ready, go to work and leave you to your day!” 

And with that, she disappears into her room, quickly dressing and then disappearing out the door, leaving a still shocked Michael sat on the sofa. 

She stresses all day, enough for Chloe, Dan and even Lucifer to question her, though Lucifer’s version is the one that hits home hardest. 

“What has my dumb arse brother done now?” Lucifer practically growls, “If he’s hurt you in anyway, I will rip him apart!”

“Lucifer, no! Nothing like that.” She sighs and shakes her head, holding out her hands placidly, “When I got back early on, I noticed he seemed to be in pain when he was asleep. I sort of confronted him about it this morning and I’m not entirely sure if he’s still going to be there when I get back, and I didn’t mean anything bad by it, I just wanted to help him but now I feel so bad and I don’t know what to do to do good by him and—“

“Miss Lopez, breathe, please.” Lucifer places his hands onto her shoulders, tilting his head softly, “Was it his shoulder?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s sensitive about it. It’s one of the lasting wounds from our fighting, not including the newest one marring his face.” He shrugs softly, stepping away and taking out his phone, smirking lightly at the screen, “Stop panicking. I’m sure it’ll all be alright.”

Funnily enough, that doesn’t make her panic any less.

Ella didn’t think it would be possible to walk up her apartment stairs any slower than she had when drunk, but the anxiety ridden walk she had going right now was proving that thought incorrect. The closer she gets, the more panic ridden she gets, and she can’t help but wonder if it was something to do with a small part of PDST from the last angry male she had waiting for her. She unlocks the door and slowly enters the room, frowning lightly at the lack of light before letting out a sad sigh. 

Flicking on some lights, she first notices her sofa pushed off to one side of the room, then notices the masseuse table that has been placed in the made space, along with a small table with a carrier bag on top. She’s made away of a noise coming from her bathroom, along with a soft cursing before Michael appears through the doorway, carrying a pile of towels and shirtless. Unsure on what exactly to do in this situation, Ella just gives a soft cough, having to stop herself from laughing when Michael jumps and practically throws the pile of towels. 

“Oh! You’re back earlier than usual…” Michael mumbles, scooping up the dropped towels and placing them down on the table, taking to scratching the back of his ear in a typical nervous way, “I… erm… I thought about what you said.. and I might have stupidly asked my brother for advice, hence—“ His hands wave across at the setup, a lopsided yet soft smile pulling at his mouth.

Now it’s Ella’s turn to just blink in return, the half bared man scuffing his foot lightly, mumbling about her being able to change her mind if she wishes. 

“Michael.” He freezes, having moved to try and dismantle the table, eyes flicking up to meet hers, “Get on the table.”

The setup is a little longer than it probably should have been, Michael explaining that he had been going off of any and seemingly all YouTube videos, rumbling about having to avoid some due to bad website hits, leaving Ella to giggle at the thought of him accidentally nearly watching porn while trying to figure out how to set up a massage table. She then turns to following his tutorials, learning where to place tables, blushing lightly when he kicks his joggers off, leaving him in just boxers before laying up onto the table, shuffling to fit his face into the little hole. Laying a towel across his waist, and ignoring the part of her brain that is disappointed from the lack of the vision, she moves to grab whichever oil he had in the bag, quickly scanning the label before pouring a small amount to her palm, rubbing it warm and moving to slowly and lightly rub his back. 

“Just relax, Michael. Tell me if I hurt anything and I’ll stop.” Ella puts on a soft tone, frowning at the amount of tension held in his frame but deciding to just push on and continues to rub, going to his left first so that he can know what to expect. 

By the time she move up to his right, the tension has decreased a lot, but in turn, leaves a noticeable lopsided ness to the shoulders she rubs. He groans and she can feel the tension return, causing Ella to pull away for a moment.

“No, wait, don’t stop…” Michael groans lightly, lifting to turn his head lightly, “It’s sensitive but that actually felt better than anything I’ve felt in a long while.” 

He settles back onto the table, and Ella grabs up the oil again, frowning lightly, “Would you be alight with me… well… alright, no none awkward way to ask this, really. Can I straddle you so I can reach easier?”

There’s a soft chuckle from Michael before a mumbled approval, leaving Ella to carefully climb up above Michael’s lower back, settling herself before going back to rubbing, starting back up with one hand to either side of his neck. 

The massage lasts a good hour, Ella having to move off and apologise that her hands are starting to ache, Michael groaning in equal relaxation and disappointment. He slowly sits, shifting to dangle his legs to the floor, smiling in a soft daze as he takes the offered bottle of water from Ella. 

“How do you feel?”

“Honestly, better than.. well, eons.” Michael smiles, rolling his shoulders lightly. 

“I’m glad, because I’ve been panicking all day that I had offended you.” 

Michael rubs at his right shoulder lightly, eyes drifting to the floor before back to Ella’s own.

“Ella, you’ve shown more trust towards me than anyone lately. Even my family.” He sighs deeply, shrugging lightly, “As understandable as my family being untrusting of me is, it still hurts.. and you had no real reason to trust me, but here you are, inviting me into your house, feeding me, clothing me, _helping_ me, and that’s more I’ve had in a long time.”

“Like I told you before, I think you’re a good guy, in a rough place.” She smiles, shrugging lightly, “If anyone understand what’s it’s like to need a fresh start, and someone’s trust, its me.”


End file.
